fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Total Drama Team-Up
This season, Chris and Don are now co-hosts and the 27 contestants from different shows from 6teen, Grojband, Stoked and Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race to complete the challenge. Eliminated Method The Loser Jump and the wormhole of shame (losers jump off a diving board and are transported into a wormhole where they are transported to the other side) Characters Host *Chris McLean Co-Host *Don *Chef Hatchet Contestants Heroic Dynamics *Jude Lizowski (eliminated 1st) *Caitlin Cooke (eliminated 11th) *Jonsey Garcia (eliminated 21th) *Jen Masterson (eliminated 4th) *Whyatt Williams (eliminated 15th) *Corey Jaron Riffin (elimnated 23rd) *Laney Penn (eliminated 22nd) *Reef (eliminated 5th) *Fin McCloud (eliminated 7th) *Emma (Stoked) (eliminated 3rd) *Broseph (eliminated 6th) *Johnny (eliminated 18th) *Brody (eliminated 14th) *Tyler "Ty" Ridgemount (eliminated 24th) Maniac Enemies *Nikki Wong (eliminated 12th) *Lo Ridgemount (2nd place) *Trina Riffin (eliminated 17th) *Bernadette (Mina) (elininated 25th) *Nick Mallory (eliminated 9th) *MacArthur (eliminated 2nd) *Jacques (eliminated 16th) *Josee (eliminated 19th) *Crimson (eliminated 8th) *Ennui (eliminated 11th) *Kin Kujira (eliminated 20th) *Kon Kujira (1st place) *Kelly (eliminated 10th) Episodes #A New Season-chris and don host a new season of total drama the contestants first challenge is to find wipeout the shark and they are split into two teams the heroic dynamics and the maniac enemies in the end jude's nudity and stupidity costs his team the challenge sends him home on the loser jump and the wormhole of shame last words: That was totally worth it. #Brawl For Them All-the contestants are challenged to a wrestling match in surprise twist macarthur and broseph remain and broseph wins by showing inner strength and giving her a massive wedgie after macarthur picks on him and is the second person sent home loser last word: but i haven't fixed my wedgie!!! #surfs up-the contestants are challenged to a surf off in the end emma goes home due to her clumsiness Loser last words: i will try harder next time!!!! #Thumb's Up - the contestants are challenged to a thumb wrestling in the end jen let's her competitive nature catch up to her and is eliminated last words: i knew this was a bad idea!!!! #Olympics - the contestants are challenged to a Olympics in the end reef goes home due to his laziness last words: totally worth it. #Boxing Match -the contestants are challenged to a boxing match in the end broseph is sent home for his jerkiness loser last words: i hate you alll!!! #Dancing Contest - the contestants are challenged to a dance off in the end fin is eliminated due to refusing to dance loser last words: i'm sorry!!!!!! #Hip-Hop Contest -the contestants are challenged to a hip hip sing off in the end crimson is eliminated due to her somber mood loser last words: i'm sorry i failed you!!! #Cook-Off -the contestants are challenged to a cook off in the end nick mallory is eliminated due to his poor cooking skills loser last words: i should've told you!!! #Drinking Contest -the contestants are challenged to a drinking contest last man standing wins in the end ennui is the last one and kelly is eliminated due to puking loser last words: i'm sorry!!!! #Hot Dog Eating Contest - the contestants are challenged to a hot dog eating contest in the end ty wins the challenge for his team and ennui is eliminated due to him being a vegetarian but it's okay cause josh made sure crimson was with him loser last words: thank you josh!!!!! #Burger Eating Contest -the contestants are challenged to a burger eating contest last man standing wins in the end in the end nikki is sent home due to her laziness loser last words: i'm gonna hurl! #Canoe Race -the contestants are challenged to a canoe race in the end brody wins for his team and catlin is eliminated due to her cluelessness loser last words: sorry!!! #Talent Show -the contestants are challenged to a talent show in the end brody is eliminated due to his terrible singing loser last words: i need practice! #Bike Race -the contestants are challenged to a bike race in the end whyatt is eliminated due to him being easily distracted last words: that was my bad! #Scooter Race -the conestants are challenged to a scooter race in the end jacquess is eliminated due to his poor building skills loser last words: my bad!!!! #Ice Skating -the contestants are challenged to a ice skating contest in the end jonsey channels his inner ice skater and wins and trina is eliminated due to her persnickety orders loser last words: i didn't mean it!!! #Rock and Roll -the contestants are challenged to a rock and roll contest in the end johnny is eliminated due to his refusal to rock loser last words: i'm not into rock!!! #Singing Contest -the contestants are challenged to a singing contest in the end josee is eliminated due to her singing the wrong song loser last words: i'm really sorry!!!! #Unicycle Race -the contestants are challenged to a unicycle race in the kin is eliminated for raking last place loser last words: win for me kon!!! #Dirt Bike Race - the contestants are challenged to a dirt bike race in the end jonsey is eliminated due to not wanting to get dirty loser last words: i didn't want to get dirty! #Motorcycle Race -the contestants are challenged to a motorcycle race last one is eliminated in the end laney is the last one and is eliminated loser last words: thanks for having me on! #Space Race -the contestants are sent to a space contest in the end corey comes in last and is eliminated last words: goodbye everyone!!! #Boat Race -the contestants are challenged to a boat race the four who finish first will be in the final three in the end tyler finishes lasts and is eliminated loser last words: good luck to the final three!!!!! #Rollerblade Race - the contestants are challenged to a rollerblade race the three who finish first will be in the final two in the end mina finishes lasts and is eliminated loser last words: good luck to the final two!!!!! #Car Race - the final two challenged to a car race the first to finish wins in the end kon wins the money Trivia *It is revealed that Chris McLean and Mr. Ridgemount are old friends. *It is revealed that Don and Andrew "Bummer" Baumer are old friends. *It is revealed that Chef Hatchet and Coach Halder are old friends since college together. Category:Crossovers